Question: On Monday, Vanessa and Brandon decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Luis to time them with a stopwatch. Vanessa sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 56.31 seconds. When it was Brandon's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 38.52 seconds. How much faster was Brandon than Vanessa in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Brandon was than Vanessa, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Vanessa's time - Brandon's time = difference in times. ${5}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Brandon was 17.79 seconds faster than Vanessa.